The Reason Why
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: A day at the beach is always fun right? Well it all depends on which side your on. The audience or the show. Slight ShikaHina and over protective Neji.


**So… this is my first Naruto fic/one-shot, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any other anime **

_**The Reason Why**_

Hinata looked at the bathing suit Ino had gotten her. It was carefully wrapped in a plastic bag leaving the pale eyed girl to wonder what exactly the bathing suit was.

"I-Ino-chan… are you sure you got me the right bathing suit? T-the r-right size and everything?" Hinata asked the blonde warily.

"Of course! I sent Shikamaru to get it anyways, and I checked it anyways. I got the largest size in tops that they had!" Ino reassured the timid girl. _'Tops?' _Hinata thought curiously but let it slide.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you wear bikini's?" Ino asked curiously.

Hinata mumbled something inaudible to Ino's ears as she walked into the changing stall, only to shriek minutes later.

"I-Ino-chan! T-this isn't my o-one piece!"

Ino chuckled. "Hinata, I know." She pulled Hinata out from behind the curtain and gasped.

The girl was fooling the world. With her usual navy seats and lilac jacket, Hinata appeared chubby. But now… Ino was jealous.

Hinata had a freaking hourglass figure! And a pretty cool belly button ring that she was sure Neji didn't know about.

Ino proceeded to 'inpect' Hinata.

"Yep. You, Hinata Hyuuga, have the body of a Mary-Sue!" Ino squealed up and down excitedly.

Hinata, however, looked confused. "I-Ino-chan… what's a M-Mary-Sue?"

Ino dismissed Hinata's question. "No time for that now. There's a beach outside that door, besides it's not every day we get to come to a beach and I'm not going to let you waste that day by hiding in here. Now, let's go!" Ino then grabbed hold of Hinata's hand and dragged her out of the dressing room and into the sunlight.

"Hey everybody!" Ino yelled, making everyone's head turn her way. "Look who I've got!"

Mouths dropped and blood squirted out of some noses as they laid eyes on the timid Hyuuga.

Neji was royally pissed. Sasuke had a light blush gracing his face as he closed his mouth. Naruto tried to hide his nosebleed. Kiba was drooling and nose bleeding. Choji had stopped eating, his hand in midair. Shikamaru tried to his blush by leaning under a beach umbrella. Shino looked away looked away respectfully but a little stream of blood could be seen coming out of his nose. Gaara also looked away respectfully but not before spitting out a fly. Kankuro on the other hand was face first in the sand, passed out.

Hinata blushed. She tried to ignore the looks Sakura was giving her, or more exactly her chest. Tenten and Temari winked at her making her blush get deeper. Ino patted her back before running over to said girls.

Hinata sighed as she walked towards Shikamaru. She figured he would be easiest to hang out with today.

"Shika-"before Hinata could finish his name, a snap could be heard. And it came from Hinata's chest bikini strings.

All heads turned in her direction. Seven in anticipation, five mortified(Neji and the girls), and one giving a 'how troublesome' look.

Hinata couldn't think as he top started falling. Only on thought rang in her mind, 'Ino, I will get you and I will kill you.'

The next thing happened in a split second. Hinata's top was on the sand, yet she wasn't exposing her assets. Why?

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled as he tightened the space between the two of them.

Hinata's bare chest was touching Shikamaru's, and dare they say… it felt nice.

"Let go of my cousin!" Neji roared.

Shikamaru shrugged and was about to pull away when Hinata wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer to him. Neji looked like a fish out of water. 'If I tell Shikamaru to let go, I would have to murder every male on the beach for looking at Hinata-sama's chest. But if I don't there's a possible chance Nara would take advantage of Hinata…'before Neji could continue his train of thought, his face hit the sand and he was out cold.

Tenten kissed her fist. "Worry wart." She said as she sat next to Neji's unconscious form and ran her fingers through his silky tresses.

Everybody snapped back into their senses and went back to relaxing, though in the corner of their eyes they wanted to see if or when Hinata would let go of Shikamaru.

Hinata's buried her head into Shikamaru's chest. "And that's why I don't wear bikini's…"


End file.
